Me Haces Tanto Bien
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Para no perder la beca de la universidad de arte Himeko será obligada por su aprovechada maestra a realizar actos indecibles y sin embargo poco a poco va a ir surgiendo algo muy fuerte entre ambas que ninguna de las dos había llegado a sentir con anterioridad...
1. Nota I

Nota: Este fanfiction de KnM no es mío sino de la autora "Karin Volphied" y yo sólo lo subo a Fanfiction Punto Net para que más gente lea esta excelente historia.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponden a la Autora " **Karin Volphied** " y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños.

 _Un fanfic con un sólo objetivo: entretener a los lectores._

 ** _Título: Me haces tanto bien…_**

 **Nota I:**

Camina con desesperación por el patio central del campus, esta mañana el reloj despertador no toco su acostumbrada melodía y acostarse de madrugada no le ayudaba en ningún caso para este día, el día de su presentación final, siendo su última posibilidad de salvar la materia. Mira su reloj de pulsera, tan sólo le quedan dos minutos para que comience la clase y ella está muy lejos de su destino. Sin embargo apresura sus pasos, llegando hasta la puerta de la sala de clases justo a tiempo y sin contratiempos, con asombro mira la despreocupación de sus compañeros, pues aún su profesora no ha llegado.  
Respirando con más tranquilidad, camina hasta su asiento dejando caer su bolso a un costado, pero tratando con sumo cuidado su óleo.

-Tienes suerte Himeko- Una voz la despierta, pues tanto esfuerzo físico hizo mella y tuvo que recostar su cabeza encima de sus brazos.  
-¿Ah? Sí, eso creo  
-Pero creo que no era necesario que corrieras tanto, sabes como es esta maestra sustituta, la puntualidad no es una de sus características.- Le dijo alentándola de alguna manera su compañera de intercambio Han Reika, que provenía de la República Popular China.  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo reprobar, mi beca está en juego, así que no quise confiarme de ese detalle.- Dejo nuevamente descansar su cabeza encima del escritorio.  
-Como tú digas, pero no creo que repruebes, no creo que sea de esos maestros.  
-Es verdad, pero uno nunca sabe.- No pudo enfocar a su compañera, pues aún esta cansada con la gran corrida que realizo.

Aunque las palabras de su compañera resumían casi totalmente a la profesora de reemplazo, nada puede estar seguro, no cuando desconoces la verdadera personalidad de esta particular maestra, y eso estaba por darse a conocer en algunos minutos.

Deteniendo su automóvil sin ninguna delicadeza, sacó las llaves y cerró la puerta con furia, no antes de retirar su portafolios. Colocándose las gafas oscuras, se encamino hasta el edificio donde da las clases a esta hora de la mañana. Sin saludar a ningún colega y menos a los alumnos que aparecían en su camino, llego finalmente hasta el salón 4, abriendo con ira la puerta. Notando el ruido extraño, los estudiantes de inmediato vuelven a sus asientos, este día no será como los otros.  
Deja caer pesadamente su portafolios, y retira de mala gana sus gafas, pues la necesitaba con urgencia, pero por normas de la institución, le prohibían que dictara sus clases con cierta informalidad.  
Los alumnos se miraban extrañados de aquel inusual comportamiento de esta maestra que se ha mostrado cercana a ellos durante estos dos meses de reemplazo, todos se preguntan que le pudo haber sucedido para que entrara iracunda al salón. La razón es simple y compleja a la vez, esta mujer de veintiocho años, aparte de ser una amante de las artes, pues es una amante con todas las definiciones que salen en el diccionario a ella le gusta la pasión y le gusta recibirla, pero cuando se siente satisfecha y eso que ella no dejo de intentarlo, pero cuando tu compañera no te da a cambio lo que mas ansias, pues obtiene estos resultados catastróficos para este grupo de estudiantes que se imaginan cómo será estas largas dos horas de clases

-No voy a perder mi tiempo pasando la lista, así que sólo nombraré al primero para que se presente y exponga su trabajo, como ya están grandes, saben como va el orden, así que no me hagan perder mi tiempo, pues tendrán sus consecuencias.- La mujer de cabellera azulada y ojos semejantes al más fino y mejor pulido zafiro, irradia una aura de energía fría y espeluznante, su nombre Himemiya Chikane.

Cuando el primer alumno se presentó y expuso su trabajo, tomaron el verdadero peso de las palabras de la malhumorada profesora, pues ellos consideraban que su pintura era sencillamente fabulosa, pero la calificación que obtuvo fue lo suficiente para aprobar, a los alumnos les inundó un pánico indescriptible.

Los minutos avanzan y una nerviosa Kurusugawa Himeko espera su turno, no sabe exactamente que palabras emplear, tiene que ser directa y a la vez sencilla, pues discursos elaborados tampoco han tenido éxito.  
Sus manos están bañadas de sudor, su corazón late a prisa y su boca está seca, frente a estos síntomas de nerviosismo tiene la seguridad que fallará, pero no puede darse por vencida, no cuando aún no lo ha intentado. Escucha perfectamente la nota de su compañero, al menos las últimas notas están dentro del rango de la aprobación, espera que la suerte sea bondadosa con ella, además de sentirse segura que realizó un trabajo excepcional.  
Parada frente a sus compañeros y frente a la aguda mirada de la molesta profesora, comienza a describir algunas técnicas y la inspiración de aquel cuadro que se representan dos figuras femeninas tomando la mano de la otra en una invitación, pues una de las protagonistas está sentada en el verde césped. Se aprecia claramente como una gran árbol y cientos de rosas adornan la situación.  
La imagen en si transmitía mucho, los alumnos quedaron observando la pintura por largo tiempo, pero la profesora parece pensar lo contrario.

-Insuficiente, puedo notar que varios elementos estuvieron ausentes y la imagen quedó saturada, así que Kurusugawa-san, déjeme decirle que está reprobada.

Las últimas palabras dejaron a Himeko estática, su corazón latió más apresuradamente y en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo, ese que antecede a las lágrimas. No supo a ciencia cierta como fue que consiguió caminar, pero ya está en su asiento con la cabeza inmersa entre sus brazos, pues la angustia fue más fuerte que su razón y aquellas lágrimas brotaron sin control.

La clase terminó, pero en la mente de la joven estudiante de arte, las palabras resonaban y aún no encontraba una solución, pues es su futuro es le que está en juego.  
Dejando pasar las siguientes clases de ese día, espero inquieta la hora en que su jornada termina. Esta vez, no iría a su casa inmediatamente, antes de eso pasaría por las oficinas de los maestros a solucionar su grave problema.  
Sin embargo tendría que esperar, pues no era la única que se le había ocurrido conversar con la maestra Himemiya-san, así que tendría que quedarse ahí mientras sus compañeros entraban y salían de esa oficina.

El tiempo en que atendía a cada alumno es variable, algunos ni siquiera alcanza a cerrar la puerta cuando ya Himemiya-san lo está echando. Ver esas escenas, el nerviosismo de Himeko aumenta, sin embargo sabe que se está jugando algo sumamente importante, como lo es su beca, para retenerla está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no sabe que tan cierto puede ser ese pensamiento.

Con su óleo en la mano derecha y su bolso en su otro brazo, camina con seguridad los escasos metros que la separan de aquella oficina arreglada son elegancia y estilo, mientras ve a su profesora con un par de cristales adornando su rostro, de esta forma pareciera que la ira de esta mañana ha desaparecido, pero no es el momento de caer en especulaciones.

Con un pequeño golpe en la puerta, su calificación ya está decidida, es ahora cuando tendrá que aceptar las condiciones que le imponga Himemiya Chikane.

-Permiso- Tímidamente camina algunos pasos cerrando la puerta tras de sí y queda de pie enfrente de su profesora, quien está detrás de un escritorio.  
-Adelante, tome asiento.- Habla con calma y su tono de voz es el de siempre.  
-Gracias.- Se queda en silencio en un intento de ordenar sus ideas y para calmar su nerviosismo  
-No tienes que decirme a lo que vienes.- Se adelanto la profesora.- Ya han venido todos los reprobados, creo que tú eres la última.  
-Sí, a eso vengo, quiero pedirle una nueva oportunidad, pues no puedo reprobar ninguna asignatura, mi beca estaría en peligro y si eso llega a suceder mi estancia en la Universidad se terminaría, por eso estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que usted me pida.- Himeko en verdad no determina el peso que tiene su última frase, pues no sabe en verdad como es la personalidad de Himemiya Chikane.  
-¿Está segura de sus palabras, Kurusugawa-san?- Enarcó su ceja derecha.  
-Muy segura.- No lo estaba pero tenía que fingir, ahora sospecha de la actitud de la persona que tiene en frente.  
-Ya veo, así que así de importante es su beca, como para aceptar cualquier trato que le diga.- Descansa su espalda en su asiento de cuero negro, mientras que sus manos se entrelazan a la altura de su mentón.  
-Sumamente importante, no quiero que el sacrificio de mis padres sea en vano, así que haré cualquier cosa que usted me pida.- Una vez más las palabras de Himeko alientan a esta profesora, pues lo ocurrido en la noche y madrugada de ayer aún la tiene mal, y esta conversación o más buen dicho trato sería la solución a su problema.  
-Esta bien, pero lo que le pediré no puedes comentarlo con nadie, sino ya sabes la consecuencia.- Se levanta de su silla, tiene que asegurarse de que nadie la moleste y ninguno de sus colegas se entere de lo que está a punto de suceder. Con el seguro de la puerta vuelve a su lugar, pero en vez de sentarse se queda de pie frente a Himeko que la mira con extrañeza.- Ponte de pie.- Le pide, rápidamente la estudiante le obedece.  
Mirándola detenidamente, Himemiya Chikane aprecia con mayor detalle el cuerpo de la joven de dieciocho años, nunca antes la había tenido tan cerca, así que no había podido admirar la figura de la joven, con su buen ojo para admirar y reconocer la belleza, le pide que se de una vuelta, pero lentamente, con eso le bastaba, al menos iba a conseguir calmar un poco esa frustración, pues la joven es muy agraciada, pero espera que también sea bueno en aquello.

-Me has dado tu palabra, no tienes palabra, no aceptaré que después me pidas que rectifique lo que quiero, pues no lo haré y la única perjudica serás tú.  
-Ya se lo dije, es importante que siga con mi beca, no me negaré a nada.- La joven mira con nerviosismo, pues la mirada de la maestra a cambiado, algo indescifrable para ella.  
Sin preámbulos, ni palabras bonitas los labios de Himemiya-san se apoderan de la joven estudiante, la que abre sus ojos de par en par, cuando sus manos se fueron instintivamente a los hombros de la hermosa mujer, recordó sus palabras y ahora estaba comprendiendo lo que le pediría la maestra, pues suponía que un par de besos no estarían más. Cuando comprendió que el beso ganaba profundidad, sutilmente separo sus labios para dejar entrar a la hábil lengua, la que rápidamente se entrelaza con la suya y que empieza danzar de manera sensual con la suya.  
Pese a su edad Himeko es una de las pocas jóvenes que solo han besado, pues por conversaciones con sus compañeras en los minutos de descanso que tiene entre clase y clase se ha enterado de la vida sexual que lleva la mayoría de ellas, en un primer momento se sonrojo mucho con esas conversaciones, pero poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando, no le quedaba más remedio.  
Como el beso está siendo intenso, la profesora, rodea la cintura de la joven y la apega a ella, mientras que Himeko, las manos que descansaban en sus hombros, se movieron para entrelazarlas por detrás del cuello de Chikane. En su interior sintió miles de nuevas sensaciones distintas, toda de ellas le agradaban, el beso está siendo mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se espero, ya la saliva se desbordaba de sus bocas, ya están saliendo los primeros gemidos, el calor de sus cuerpos van en aumento.  
En un movimiento rápido, Chikane apoya la espalda de Himeko en una de las paredes, una que no tenía ningún cuadro, así su tarea es más fácil, sus manos recorrían con libertad el cuerpo de la joven, sus movimientos no son ansiosos, mas bien no quiere perderse ningún detalle de ese juvenil cuerpo.

Los minutos avanzan, ya cree que es necesario apagar la llama de su pasión. Apartándose de la joven, que no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía, pues estaba extasiada de esta nueva experiencia, no sabe lo que tendrá que hacer en pocos minutos.  
Sentándose nuevamente en su silla, recobra su aliento, para poder darle las instrucciones a su alumna, quien sólo la observa.

-Ven.- Dice a la vez que mueve su dedo índice, reafirmando que tiene que estar cerca de ella, otra vez. Sin responderle camina los pocos paso y se encuentra de nuevo frente a Chikane.  
Cuando la joven no sabe que esperar, la maestra se levanta para subir algunos centímetros la falda que trae, para deslizar sus bragas hasta el final de sus pies. Atónita frente a lo que acaba de ver, las mejillas de Himeko se sonrojan aún más y su corazón palpita con fuerza. Levanta su pie derecho para dejar a un lado las bragas que llevan la humedad de su excitación. Se sienta una vez más y descansa sus muslos, en los apoya brazos y levanta sexymente su prenda, dejando en claro lo que le está pidiendo.  
-Ehm yo, pues.- Himeko está nerviosa, ahora que sabe las intenciones, no sabe como realizar aquello que le está pidiendo.  
-¿No quieres?, pues sino accedes a mi petición pues ya sabe que es lo que sucederá.  
-No es eso, es que yo bueno.- Las palabras no salen de su boca.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Lo que pasa es que yo...- Exhalo fuertemente, para ver si con eso conseguía cobrar valor- Nunca he hecho esto antes.- Lo dijo velozmente.  
-Ahh, era eso, pues no te preocupes, es sencillo, no tiene ninguna dificultad, tienes que mover tu lengua de forma parecida a cuando comes un helado, así que es fácil.  
Sin creer con seguridad en las palabras de la mujer Himeko, se resigno y se coloco de rodillas enfrente de Chikane, quien espera ansiosa. Cuando se iba acercando a la feminidad de su maestra un aroma nunca antes registrado por su nariz, le pareció embriagador, cuando ya vio con claridad que solo le faltan solo unos centímetros, cierra sus ojos, pues cree que así será más fácil.  
Con timidez, con lentitud, con nerviosismo, su lengua va probando la parte más sensible de aquella mujer, en un primero momento, el nuevo sabor no le desagrado, solo es distinto, así que fue haciendo lo que le indica su maestra que habla entrecortado.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Himeko, no te detengas por favor- Chikane ya está presa de la sensación tan reconfortante que es tener un buen sexo.  
Himeko aumenta su ritmo cuando la mano de la mujer se deja caer en su cabeza. No sabe muy bien si lo que está haciendo está bien o no, pues no ha recibido ninguna respuesta. Cuando ya cree que perdió su oportunidad, desde la boca de la mujer sale un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y un líquido descansa en su cara. Sin saber que debe continuar o no, las piernas de la maestra adoptan otra posición a la vez que unas manos, la jalan, ahora nuevamente está a la altura del rostro de Himemiya Chikane, quien no espera más y la besa con furia, un beso con un nuevo sabor.

La nueva experiencia vivida en esa oficina no será olvidada con facilidad, para ninguna de las dos, pero la joven estudiante espera que no se vuelva a repetir.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Nota II

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde la Autora " **Karin Volphied** " y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños.

 **Título: Me Haces Tanto Bien…**

 **Nota II:**

Salió de la oficina con sus ojos vidriosos, algunas lágrimas querían descender por sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no podía llorar, no cuando todavía hay alumnos caminando cerca de las oficinas de los profesores, con su vista clavada en el pavimento, algunos mechones de su pelo que caían en su cara y con su pintura fuertemente apegada a su pierna derecha sostenida con su mano con una fuerza más allá de la necesaria para sostener aquel peso, iba dando largo pasos, sólo tenía una cosa en su mente, que es estar lo más alejada de ese sitio, pues tenía el temor de que fuera alcanzada por su maestra y le pidiera que hiciera lo mismo otra vez o quizás quiera que haga otras cosas.  
Por suerte nadie se atraviesa por su camino, sólo en algunas ocasiones levanta el rostro para saber que tan cerca se encuentra del apartamento donde aloja, una vez más agradecía que al menos tuviese esa privacidad, pues los pocos metros que componían aquel lugar era para su exclusivo uso. Con su mano aún temblando busca sus llaves con desesperación, la acción dura más de lo normal, hasta que al fin la encuentra y hace encajar la llave con la cerradura. Saltándose algunos escalones, llega hasta la puerta 22 para estar ya dentro de su hogar. Dejando con cuidado su obra, pero no su bolso el que arroja con rabia al suelo, ella cae de rodillas para desahogarse, para sacar toda esa frustración eliminar de su pecho todo ese sentimiento.

-Nunca, nunca más...- Dice mientras su puños golpean el suelo, hasta quedar rojos, pues en cada golpe aumenta la fuerza.

Luego de minutos de desquitarse con el suelo, se levanta, mientras piensa fríamente que tuvo que hacerlo, no fue por gusto, sólo fue porque necesita aprobar esa materia, sólo por eso, pero hay algo que le sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza, hay una idea que no la ha abandonado, incluso cuando desató su furia, pero no tenía que pensar en aquello, ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para que terminara su semestre, y volver a su ciudad natal, para descansar de todo y olvidarse de todo.

Volviendo a retomar su habitual rutina, agarra su bolso y pintura para encaminarse hasta su habitación e ir a tomar una relajante lluvia tibia, para así dar por finalizado el suceso que aconteció en la oficina de la maestra Himemiya Chikane.

En la oficina de la Universidad

De una de las gavetas de su escritorio ha sacado su cigarrera y un encendedor, aún no ha iluminado el lugar, le gusta ese ambiente sombrío, pues la relajación que siente tanto su cuerpo como mente, no le permite moverse más allá de unos cuantos centímetros, en esos momentos hubiese deseado hacer algo, pues sólo había recibido y es algo que no le gusta, pero el tiempo y el lugar no permitía hacer más. Exhalando con lentitud el humo e intentando forma alguna figura, apoya su espalda en la silla, para girarse y mirar a la ventana que da hacia un campo verde del campus, cierra los ojos un momento.

 _Ah, esta niña, no pensé que fuera tan buena, pues su aspecto angelical y tierno y creo que tímida también, no hacen deducir que haga tan magníficamente el sexo oral..._  
Otra bocanada y más pensamientos. _Me gustaría probarla también, pero no tengo como amenazarla, ya la aprobé y no tengo ninguna otra materia con ella, pero ya inventaré algo, ya la haré mía._

Con toda la calma del mundo, termina de fumar para recoger sus cosas y salir de ese lugar, para volver a su departamento y esperar que la mujer de anoche ya haya abandonado el lugar, pues ya le había dejado en claro, que no quería volver a verla, pero con las mujeres que supuestamente están enamoradas hay que repetir las cosas más de una vez

Manejando con estilo y con rapidez, cruza la ciudad para llegar hasta una zona exclusiva de la capital, un lugar para gente millonaria, no para simples maestros de universidades, pero ella no es cualquiera, ella es la heredera de la corporación Himemiya, uno de los grupos con más poder en el país, que por capricho y por llevar la contraria a su exigente padre había rechazado la idea de estudiar una carrera a fin con los negocios, además que estar encerrada en una oficina no es de gusto, pues no tendría la oportunidad de apreciar a tan hermosas jovencitas, y eso ya lo había comprobado más de una vez, pues no es la primera vez que aprueba así a una estudiante, realmente no sabe cuantas veces ha sido, pero si tiene muy presente que ha sido la mejor experiencia que le han brindado.

Dejando sus llaves en la mesa de la sala de estar, y verificando que su "novia" no está, camina hasta su dormitorio para sacarse la ropa y después tomar un relajante baño de burbujas.

Con el ruido de su teléfono celular que lo utiliza también como despertador, Himeko inicia su día, ya más relajada y repitiéndose que el suceso de ayer jamás será repetido, sale de su cama para iniciar una nueva jornada estudiantil.  
Una situación similar vive Chikane, pero ella es despertada por la llamada de su "pareja"

-¿Qué quieres?- Dice con voz neutral.  
-Ay amor, que pesada estás en las mañanas.  
-No siempre, pero creo que estos días digamos que no logro obtener lo que quiero.  
-No sé de que hablas, si sabes que en ese aspecto nos entendemos muy bien, además que preferí dejarte sola por una noche para que me extrañes más, pero no dudes que tendrás una buena recompensa- La mujer del otro lado de la línea piensa que las acciones de ayer son sólo un berrinche de su adorada mujer, pero que sabe que tecla tocar para volver a tenerla, pues no es en vano que han durado ya seis meses, más que cualquier otra relación.  
-No seas estúpida por favor, nosotras ya no nos entendemos en la cama, así que para que seguir teniendo una relación contigo, es sólo una perdida de tiempo, así que mejor no vuelvas a llamarme o volver a mi apartamento, pues tus llaves no sirven.

-Bien como no tienes más que decir...  
-Espera, es verdad que estas terminando con una mujer como yo, no seas tonta mi amor, estos días han sido malos por el stress que tengo por el trabajo, no puedes...  
-Si puedo, así que mejor anda a complacer a otra u otro, ya tengo lo que necesito para vivir- Sin más palabras cuelga el celular y lo deja caer en su colchón, pues con ella ya se había terminando los deseos de esos primeros meses de relación y el amor fue un sentimiento que nunca alcanzó a su corazón, además hay que sumar el hecho de que ya ha encontrado a una perfecta reemplazante para apagar su libido.

Con los ánimos renovados, inicia su rutina y repasa mentalmente como puede obtener hoy mismo aquel cuerpo por completo.

Con las clases llevando el ritmo normal de siempre, ya más tranquila al no haber visto a su maestra y haber dejado en claro con una mentira como fue que aprobó su materia a su amiga. Himeko ya no tenía preocupaciones, solamente espera con paciencia la hora del almuerzo para continuar con la única clase que tiene en esa tarde del viernes.  
Pero su tranquilidad tiene que tener un fin y eso sucede cuando cruza camino con la hermosa maestra de larga cabellera azulada, en ese momento su corazón comienza a latir con más ritmo.

-Buenas tardes Kurusugawa-san- Finaliza su breve saludo con una amplia y brillante sonrisa.  
-...- Himeko tarda unos segundos en contestar, la ansiedad del día de ayer vuelva a apoderarse de su cuerpo y le bloquea todo sus sentidos.- Buenas tardes Himemiya-san- Le saluda mientras hace una reverencia.  
-Me gustaría que fueras al salón de artes después de tu clase de la tarde.- Como maestra, ella está al tanto de los horarios de Himeko.  
-¿Después de clases?...¿por qué quiere que vaya a ese lugar?- En la mente de Himeko las imágenes de ayer se agolpaban muy rápidamente y creyó que volvería a repetir un acto semejante, pues el lugar donde está ese salón esta apartado de los edificios principales y muy pocas personas acceden a él a esas horas de la tarde.  
-Pues cuando estés ahí te lo diré o acaso te vas a negar, mira que aún no se termina el semestre y las notas finales pueden variar.- El tono utilizado fue bastante amenazador, tenía un subtexto que Himeko entendió muy bien.  
\- A las cuatro estaré en el salón.- Dijo a la vez que realiza el saludo para despedirse de la maestra.

Habiendo comunicado sus deseos de tenerla para ella, la maestra vuelve a su oficina, pues aún tenía algunos asuntos que atender, mientras Himeko seguía su camino, pero ya los deseos de comer se han esfumado.

La clase de la tarde había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, pues el temor no la quiso abandonar y perdió toda concentración, ahora su mente estaba ocupada en saber si sus pensamientos eran los correctos o quizás la suerte alguna vez estaría de su lado.  
Con un andar lento y mirando en todas direcciones para ver si algún estudiante se encontraba en los alrededores, Himeko mantenía fuertemente agarrado su bolso.  
Al llegar al lugar acordado, el silencio se hacía presente y la luz es escasa, en un primer vistazo no encuentra a la mujer que la citó en aquel lugar, pero una mano en su hombro derecho le asegura que no está sola.

-Me alegro que seas una estudiante responsable y puntual, Himeko.- La voz de la profesora es calmada.  
-Si...bueno- Himeko no sabe con certeza como responder, pues aunque tiene una leve sospecha, quiere creer que aquí no sucederá lo mismo que ayer, pero cuán equivocada está.  
-Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, pero diré que ayer estuviste muy bien para ser tu primera vez practicando el sexo oral.  
Y ahí estaba la confirmación a sus temores, era eso lo que ha venido a este lugar, pero como su experiencia es nula no sabe que puede suceder en este amplio y alejado salón.  
-...- Ante tales palabras permaneció en silencio, pero si sus mejillas se sonrojan.  
-Bien, como soy una mujer de acción más que de palabras, empezaré con lo que ayer quedo inconcluso.  
-¿Ah?, ¿inconcluso?, pero ayer hice lo que usted me dijo y me aseguró que aprobé esa materia, así que no entiendo a que se refiere.  
-¡Oh!, Veo que eres inteligente, pues si, ese fue nuestro trato, pero cambié de opinión, pues con lo que hiciste ayer, en vez de quedar satisfecha, aumentaste mi hambre, hambre de pasión, de lujuria, algo que hace meses ya no experimento, así que tendrás que apagar la sed en mí, y ya sabes lo que puede suceder si te opones.  
 _La beca..._ Ese era el único pensamiento y preocupación de Himeko, su tan preciada beca, capaz de que ella haga lo que tiene que hacer para mantenerla, incluso dejar de lado su dignidad.

-Creo que no tienes inconvenientes en obedecerme otra vez ¿cierto?- La mirada de Chikane se volvió profunda, sus ojos azules dejan entrever que algo ha cambiado en tan sólo segundos.  
-No, no me opondré, y ya le dije, que haré lo necesario para mantenerla, pero también espero que usted sea una persona sensata y mantenga su palabra.- Algo tenía que decir, no puede darle todo tan fácil, además que hay algo que le preocupa, algo que ahora se da cuenta que puede perder en este lugar.  
-Soy una mujer de palabra, pero a veces se necesita de amenazas para conseguir lo que deseas, pero contigo creo que no es necesario, estás bastante consiente de tu situación.  
-Pues si es así, ¿qué es lo quiere de mí? ¿quiere haga lo mismo de ayer?- Lo dijo con voz temblorosa y con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
 _Adorable, este es un gran descubrimiento, esta joven no es como la demás, eso lo comprobaré, aquí y ahora._ Sella sus pensamientos con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
-No niña, no quiero lo de ayer, te quiero a ti, a tu proporcionado cuerpo, quiero sentir tu tersa piel, quiero probarte.- Después de revelar sus intenciones, no pierde el tiempo en escuchar respuesta, se mueve con rapidez, la toma de sorpresa con un brazo en la cintura y el otro acariciando su mejilla derecha. Luego de mirar a sus amatistas ojos llenos de sorpresa, mira sus labios y se lanza a ellos, probándolos con lentitud, disfrutando de su contacto para luego entreabrir los suyos e ingresar a esa cavidad saboreada el día de ayer, un lugar cálido. A su vez Himeko intentaba relajarse ¿qué más alternativa le queda?, ninguna, así que movió su lengua para acompañar a los movimientos de su compañera, pero su brazos permanecieron a sus costados, pero los de Himemiya-san no tardaron moverse con parsimonia, sus manos intentaban cubrir la mayor cantidad de centímetros posibles, se movían por la espalda de la rubia, por la sedosa cabellera, por sus costados, por su vientre y también hacía de ella los modestos senos de la joven, que al sentir aquellas caricias, algo nacía en su interior y que sólo se podría demostrar con un leve gemido.  
Se separaron, una para ver la reacción que había provocado, la otra para intentar calmar su respiración, pero una pensó que no hay tiempo que perder, así que volvió a apoderarse de esos lozanos labios, después de todo está disfrutan del preámbulo.  
Los minutos avanzan el atardecer se hace presente y el salón va perdiendo su claridad. Como planeó lo que sucedería ayer en la noche, tenía un sitio arreglado para el encuentro que va a tener con la joven. A simple vista se ve que es humilde, pero se preocupó de que fuera cómodo, pues sólo quiere asegurarse de algo.  
Con destreza fue deshaciéndose de la estorbosa ropa de la joven que también ayudo en la tarea, pues en ella no hay nada de oposición, pero si inquietud, pues algo muy preciado le sería arrebatado.  
La joven estudiante está completamente desnuda, de pie, mientras ella sólo tenía los primeros botones de su blusa desabrochados, ahora sin ningún impedimento puede observar detalladamente aquel cuerpo, puede ver como son las proporciones de la joven, así que se dispone a probarlo, sin el temor de interrupciones, pues el lugar no es accesible sino tienes las llaves, así que nadie iba a interrumpir sus acciones.  
Volvió a acercarse a la joven, volvió a probar aquellos labios, y volvió a tocar el cuerpo, pero ahora sentía muy bien el calor que emana, pues sentir como los gemidos son más seguidos y como pequeños temblores se apoderan de ese cuerpo.  
Pensando en la comodidad de la joven, le indica que se recueste, y así lo hace la joven sin responder.  
Bajando sus labios por el cuello, lo besa, lo acaricia, lo marca, mientras sus inquietas manos siguen explorando tan exquisito cuerpo. Con la experiencia de sus años, Himemiya Chikane sabe como hacer sentir a una mujer, hacerlas sentir especial, hacerlas explotar de placer, hacer sentir que son lo mejor de este mundo, y en esta ocasión eso no va a cambiar. A medida que avanza va descubriendo como reacciona la joven frente a sus diferentes toques, frente a sus besos en su vientre y su masaje en los muslos, pero ya es hora de obtener lo que realmente quiere.  
Con sus ojos mirando con embelesamiento la feminidad de Himeko, Chikane sube su mirada para observar el rostro de la joven, que tiene la mirada perdida en el éxtasis del momento, sus mejillas rojas, su frente con una capa de sudor y una respiración entrecortada, vuelve su mirada hacía lo que tanto ansía, ubica su cabeza en medio de la entrepierna y comienza a degustar a la joven. Con su experimentada y hábil lengua comprueba lo que ha sospechado, pues su lengua fue capaz de sentir aquel delgado tejido que prueba que la joven no ha sido de nadie, que la joven aún mantiene su pureza intacta, que ella es la primera en tenerla de esa forma. Tocando con ternura el himen de la chica con su lengua, evitando romperlo, Chikane sale de su posición para volver a mirar a la joven a los ojos.  
-Así que eres virgen- Le susurra al oído.  
-S-si- Su voz está envuelta en la emoción del momento, nada muy elaborado sale de su boca.  
-Y...¿estás dispuesta a perderla con tal de mantener tu preciada beca?- Ahora las miradas se vuelven a juntar.  
-Me gustaría decirle que no, pero no puedo negarme... así que... usted sabe mi respuesta.  
Y con eso Chikane piensa si es correcto lo que hace, tomar así a una joven, jamás lo había hecho ¿por qué comenzar ahora?, pero no puede dejar a la joven así, pues a las mujeres no se les deja así...  
-Bien.. no la tomaré, pero puedo hacer algo por ti- Se mueve un poco para acomodarse mejor y situar su mano derecha en el punto de placer de Himeko, para hacerla conocer lo que es bueno en la vida, para que conozca un poco de lo que se trata vivir, para que así ansié estar junto a ella...  
Con movimientos lentos en un principio, la respiración de Himeko vuelve a hacer más rápida, Chikane ve con atención cada cambio que hay en el rostro de la joven, sus dedos tocan con delicadeza, con devoción incluso con cariño, es como si quisiera mantener intacta esta flor, hasta que sea completamente suya.  
Minutos pasaron y la joven conoció algo del goce que tan bien conoce su maestra, aquella sensación de pensar en morir, para volver a relajarse y sentir que no hay nada mejor en este mundo.  
-Realmente encontré un tesoro- La besa con sutileza, se aleja de ella y recoge la ropa que quedo tirada desordenadamente en el suelo para entregársela a la estudiante, que aún se mantenía en aquel trance, pero que al ver que le entregaba sus ropas vuelve a la realidad.  
Mientras ella se viste, Chikane, mantiene su mano cerca de ella, aspirando aquel aroma, de la dulce flor.

Sin intercambios de palabras, sin reclamos, sin explicaciones, abandonan el lugar, sin antes asegurarse de ordenarlo, tal como estaba antes de que Himeko apareciera.  
Con una fría despedida, por parte de la joven Kurusugawa su día estudiantil se termina, pero no puede estar segura, de lo que sucederá los siguientes días.  
Chikane la ve alejarse y otra vez acerca su mano derecha a su nariz, el aroma aún no se desvanece y permanece en ella.  
 _Definitivamente es algo que deseo obtener, definitivamente mis días de frustración han terminado, definitivamente no me lavaré esta mano._

 **Continuará…**


	3. Nota III

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde la Autora " **Karin Volphied** " y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños.

 **Título: Me Haces Tanto Bien…**

 **Nota III:**

Las gotas en forma de lluvia que cae desde la regadera, no apaciguan la opresión de su pecho y no borran las imágenes que vuelven a repetirse en su mente. No sabe con exactitud cuantos minutos ha intentado calmarse, no sabe de qué otra forma puede detener la extraña sensación que inunda su cuerpo, no sabe porqué esta vez no resultaron los golpes en el suelo o haber tirado un sinnúmero de pinceles y pinturas de su cuarto, pero su cuerpo se niega a volver a la normalidad aún le atacan los temblores, y aunque sus uñas se hunden en su brazos para apaciguar el dolor, no está dando resultado. Sin embargo, algo le dice que ya es tiempo de salir de aquel lugar, algo le dice que tiene que calmarse, algo le dice que debe analizar muy fríamente lo sucedido. Y así en unos veinte minutos ella, vuelve a tomar algo de "normalidad", pues se encuentra sentada sobre su cama con una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos, su cuerpo está abrigado por su pijama, ideal para estas fechas del año dónde el frío se hace presente a estas horas de la noche. Ahora que cree que ya está calmada piensa en todos los acontecimientos de estos agitados días, si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería chantajeada por la profesora sustituta de su clase de artes, ni en un millón de años, le hubiese creído, pero las cosas son distintas, ella ahora es la presa de esa lujuriosa maestra, que sólo desea una sola cosa y cree que no tardará en conseguirlo.

Al menos tengo el consuelo de haber escapado de una "violación". En sus labios se dibuja una media sonrisa, llena de tristeza, pues no es así como ella quiere tener su primera experiencia en el ámbito sexual, ella se había prometido que lo haría por amor, no para aprobar una asignatura.

Dejando la tasa en el suelo, remueve las sábanas y el gran cobertor para descansar e intentar despejar su mente, o quizás despertar y creer que todo lo sucedido ha sido producto de su falta de sueños, por el termino del semestre, eso es lo que más ansia creer.

Pero todas las acciones tiene dos caras, así como las monedas y todo depende de la perspectiva con qué sea observado, en las afueras de la ciudad una mujer hermosa, se encuentra relajadamente en su cuarto de baño, con una espuma cubriendo su cuerpo y en su mano derecha sosteniendo un vaso de una burbujeante champaña.

Creo que después de todo no es tan malo este empleo, tener todos los días a hermosas estudiantes saludándote y algunas dejando entrever en esos saludos que algo desean de mí, es realmente una buena recompensa, ojalá que en mis tiempos de estudiante hubiese una maestra como yo, me hubiese divertido aún más en la universidad... Acerca sus labios hasta la superficie del vaso para beber del exquisito líquido y a la vez cerrando los ojos. Pero ha sido un gran hallazgo esa joven, quien se imagina que por estos días aún existas chicas que aún sigan siendo vírgenes, es como sacarse la lotería, ahora todas ellas se entregan a cualquiera, al hombre que creen que son el amor de su vida, o sólo lo hacen para jactarse con sus amistades... pobres ilusas... qué no saben lo que en verdad significa el placer que da un buen sexo... Puede ser una mujer proveniente de una milenaria familia, puede tener su futuro asegurado, puede ser la mujer que todo hombre busca, puede ser la mujer que representa a la perfección, la belleza e inteligencia, puede ser un montón de cosas más, sin embargo, ella busca ser la mejor en un sólo tema, ella busca ser la amante perfecta, esas que dejan huella en las que han sido afortunadas de tenerla, ese ha sido su objetivo desde que tuvo su primera experiencia sexual a sus catorce años con una mujer mayor, que compartió muy pocos secretos con ella, pues sólo le dio un consejo, que ha tratado de seguir al pie de la letra.

Ella... Kurusugawa Himeko... es lo que he estado buscando, una mezcla de ternura y sensualidad, ella... que aún no ha sido tocada por nadie... ella que se ve adorable cuando está en éxtasis, ella que lucha para mantener una beca que le asegure sus estudios, ella una joven que estuvo dispuesta a entregarse para no perder todo lo conseguido... ella... pero no sabe que tan importante es ser el objetivo de Himemiya Chikane... ella sólo lo sabrá cuando se encuentre en mis brazos... pidiendo que le haga un sinfín de caricias... ella... será mía...

Así, con palabras de posesividad, con una meta que cumplir, con acciones que realizar durante la última semana de actividades en la Universidad, conseguirá a la joven que representa todo para ella..

Dejando que el agua se escurra por su cuerpo, toma con su mano derecha su albornoz para salir de la sala e ir a su habitación para prepararse para una noche que la libere del stress de la semana, para buscar una compañera de una sola noche.

_

Himeko está agradecida que este fin de semana no haya tenido ningún deber que realizar para la universidad, tuvo esos dos días para relajarse, para sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió el viernes, para saber que contestarle a la profesora Himemiya-san si quería obtener su cuerpo de esa manera, pero en algunas ocasiones caía en contradicción, pues ahora que lo recuerda muy bien, en ese momento, ella... no quería que se detuviera... ella sólo pensaba en una cosa, en ese momento su cuerpo pedía otra cosa... en se momento su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa... Y al pensarlo así, lo que había hecho Himemiya-san no le resulto desagradable, lo incómodo era el cómo se había creado todo, cómo estaba allí en contra de su voluntad, de cómo quizás... en otras circunstancias ella...

No, no, no... ya tomé la determinación de qué no volvería a llegar a esos límites, ya no volveré a caer tan bajo, ya sé como explicar la situación a mis padres, pero de ninguna forma ella me hará cambiar de opinión.

Con esa determinación de hierro, la estudiante de segundo año de Artes se encuentra camino a su universidad, dispuesta a enfrentarse a esa mujer que la ha pensado durante las horas en que ha estado despierta, la que ha hecho que cambie de humor de un segundo para otro, pues en ocasiones la odia, en otras se sonroja al recordar lo que ha hecho, resumiendo, la ha tenido en una montaña rusa de emociones, que espera no ser tan evidente y actuar de manera fría y tranquila, y eso pasaría en tan sólo unos minutos, pues la clase que dicta, es hoy a primera hora.

Saludando a los pocos compañeros con quienes intercambia alguna que otra palabra, Himeko va a su asiento, esperando con nerviosismo que la figura de la bella mujer aparezca en el salón de clases. Para tranquilizarse, hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, tal como lo ha hecho el día de la exposición de su trabajo, en aquel día fatal. Cuando ya está por comenzar a dormir, la mano de Reika que le avisa que su profesora ha llegado.

Rápidamente levanta su vista para encontrarse con aquella mujer, y por casualidad o eso es lo que quiere pensar, sus miradas se encuentran, y algo en ella cambia, tan solo perderse en ese hipnotizante mirada azul.

-Bueno días, comenzaré con la lista.- Se sienta y deja su portafolios encima de la mesa e inicia con la molesta labor de saber quién vino a su clase y quién no.

La tarea toma más de cinco minutos, ahora que ese formalismo ha terminado, una vez más se coloca de pie y camina unos pasos, para que todos le tomen atención, pues tiene un importante comunicado que hacer.

-Bien, como sabrán el día jueves tuve a una cantidad considerable en mi oficina, para pedir una segunda oportunidad para repetir su trabajo, a algunos ni siquiera les permití que ingresarán, pues consideré que no tenían la mínima oportunidad de salvar la materia, a otros les hice que realizarán un nuevo óleo y a otros bueno..- La profesora hizo una pausa, pues a una sola estudiante le pidió aquel... digamos aquella "tarea" y la aludida se limitó a desviar la mirada al suelo- Bueno si, como decía, ahora es el momento que presenten sus trabajos, los demás les pido silencio, pero pueden hacer lo que quieran, así que si quieren dormir, escuchar música o utilizar sus celulares para navegar por internet mandar mensajes o lo que sea que hagan con sus teléfonos, está permitido, siempre y cuando, mantengan un cierto orden y se mantengan en silencio.- Terminando de dar las explicaciones, los alumnos que tuvieron una oportunidad más decente de conseguir aquella oportunidad se van presentando, pero Himeko sólo se coloco sus audífonos y deja descansar su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin embargo su amiga quiere hacerle una pregunta.

-Himeko, ¿fuiste del grupo de alumnos que reprobó sin misericordia?- Han Reika, ha notado que su compañera y amiga no conforma al grupo que tiene esa segunda posibilidad de mejorar sus deficientes notas.

-Ehm... no... sólo vio mi trabajo más en detalle y arreglo la nota, pues cuando fui a su oficina tenía otro estado de ánimo, así que fue consciente de que se ha equivocado y bueno... pude salvar la materia.- Había previsto que Reika le hiciera aquella pregunta, así que eso fue lo más coherente que se le ocurrió.

-Ya veo, que tienes suerte, pudiste descansar el fin de semana, pero bueno, me alegro que ella haya cambiado de parecer, pues tu pintura era maravillosa.

-Sí, que gran suerte la mía.- Termina con un suspiro y dándole cierto sarcasmo a la frase.

Vuelve a su posición original y se deja llevar por los acordes de las canciones que se reproducen en su celular.

Media hora ha transcurrido desde que llamó al primer alumno, ya sólo queda uno y Himeko está ajena a todo eso, pues de lo relajada que está se ha quedado dormida. En el momento en que el último alumno terminó con su exposición y Himemiya-san dio el resultado de su trabajo, les permitió que el tiempo que queda de clase se lo tomen libre y puedan salir de la sala. Rápidamente todos tomaron sus bolsos y dejaron la sala, bueno casi todos, pues Himeko está dormida y aunque su amiga la ha tratado de despertar, desistió en sus intentos al escuchar a la maestra que ella misma se encargaría.

Chikane se devuelve a su lugar para encontrar las llaves y obtener algo de privacidad.

Esto es lo mejor que puede haber pasado, puedo comenzar ya mismo, creo que el primer acercamiento está asegurado por hoy.

Se sienta al lado derecho de Himeko, observando muy detalladamente a la joven, pero pronto empieza a acariciar el suave cabello, comenzando desde su cabeza y a través de su espalda, para terminar acercando un mechón hasta su nariz y embriagarse con el delicado aroma de la joven.

Eres lo mejor que podría haber encontrado, eres como un tesoro, pero sabré cuidarte muy bien y alejar a todo aquel que se atreva a mirarte, ya me conocerás mejor y cambiaré el concepto que tienes de mí... de eso estoy muy segura.

Chikane sabe a la perfección que el chantaje no ha sido su mejor carta de presentación esta consciente de que Himeko puede llegar a odiarla o sentir repudio hacia ella, pero eso no la amedrenta, es más, la alienta para seguir esforzándose y ocupar todo su repertorio de conquista.

Cuando está ensimismada frente a tal particular belleza, siente unos movimientos, anunciando que la joven ha abandonado la tierra de los sueños.

Un poco desorientada al ver que nadie está al frente por instinto mueve sus brazos para llenarse de energías y quitarse los audífonos, pero cuál es su sorpresa al ver la única compañía que tiene.

-Ahm... Himemiya-san... ¿dónde están los demás?- En la voz de Himeko se nota el nerviosismo qué fue percibido a la perfección por la maestra.

-Se fueron, hace veinte minutos más o menos.- Calculó el tiempo por el reloj que está colgado al frente por arriba de la pizarra.

-...- No sabe como contestar, pues se da cuenta del actuar de la profesora, es muy distinto a como la había visto durante estos meses, pero sobretodo los últimos días, en dónde han sido muy cercanas, demasiados cercanas para el gusto de Himeko.

-No quise que tu compañera se preocupara por ti al ver que con sus intentos no lograbas despertar, así que le dije que se fuera, pues me encargaría de vigilarte el sueño.- Se adelanto a explicar, al ver la confusión que se demuestra en la cara de Himeko.

-Ahm... si... so... gracias- Atina a decir, después de notar la expresión de cariño y ¿dulzura?, que se hace notar en las palabras y gestos que han acompañado a la explicación.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, es lo que un maestro que se aprecie de tal hace, que es velar por sus alumnos.- Su sonrisa es brillante y cautivadora, ¿a cuántas mujeres ha dejado hipnotizadas, por el simple gesto? A muchas, hasta la más insensible de todas o a la que está muy segura de su preferencia sexual.

-Si... bueno eso creo.. pero usted... bueno...- Himeko está perdiendo aquellas agallas de la mañana, se había prometido que no sería manipulada por la mujer mayor, pero no sabe como ha conseguido hacerla balbucear más de lo normal, o cómo extrañamente un hormigueo se produce en su estómago o cómo cree que sus mejillas tiene una temperatura más elevada de lo normal. Sin embargo esas preguntas quedan en su mente, pero en los próximos días sabrá la respuesta.

-¿Si? Me puedes decir lo que quieras.- Sus manos atrapan a la mano derecha de Himeko, que se sobresalta por tan repentina acción, pero no las retira, las deja ahí, deja que sean cubiertas por la calidez de la mujer que casi la forzó.

-Pues... quería preguntarle si usted hará lo mismo que el otro día o incluso... bueno...- La mirada de Himeko se desvió hacia al lado derecho, pues se ha atrevido a preguntar directamente, sin rodeos, pues la incertidumbre del fin de semana, no quiere que se vuelva a repetir, no cuando ya quedan tan solo cinco días para terminar el semestre.

-Sólo depende de ti.-Fue la sencilla respuesta, que fue dicha con sinceridad, sin engaños y sin dobles lecturas, ahora todo dependía de Himeko y bueno también de como sus encantos actúen en la joven.

-¿Qué?, ¿no entiendo lo que quiere decir?- Himeko había pensando en una decenas de respuestas a su pregunta, pero nunca se imaginó esta, ¿qué es lo que realmente significa?, para una inexperta en las lides del amor y romanticismo, no entiende que la maestra está comenzando con sus galanteos.

-Es eso, qué ya no habrá más chantajes, qué ya tienes aprobada la materia, qué si quieres tener tu primera experiencia sexual completa conmigo, pues eso lo decides tú- Y la mano que sostiene entre las suyas, se la lleva a sus labios para ser delicadamente besada.

-No... no... lo entiendo... ¿por qué yo haría eso con usted?- No sabe si reírse o enojarse con esa pregunta, jamás se la habían hecho, pues ninguna mujer que ya haya sido tocada por ella de la forma que lo fue Himeko, preguntaría tamaña barbaridad, pero ahí estaba, la joven, inocente y algo tonta estudiante. Inhala fuertemente sin perder sus compostura, y le responde como es debido.

-Por qué ya te he besado, tocado y probado, pero aún me falta lo más importante, y sin que te haya hecho eso, no puedo apartarte de mi mente.-

-...- ¿Acaso esto es un juego?, ¿eso es lo que pretende? ¿qué se entregue a voluntad?

Notando como la confusión de Himeko se manifiesta una vez más en su rostro, decide que es hora de retirarse, para dejarla así, pensando en ella, si es así, su primer paso ya está hecho. Levantándose de su asiento, Chikane se lleva sus cosas entre sus brazos y vuelve a donde está la estudiante.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Le dice muy cerca de la puerta.

-¿Ah?...si..- Himeko se levanta torpemente de su asiento.

Una vez que la joven está cerca de Himeko, Chikane la toma de sorpresa y le da un beso, teniendo cuidado de que sus cosas no fueran a parar al suelo, las sostiene con un brazo, mientras que el libre atrae más a la joven, para quedar juntas, sin ningún espacio entre ellas. Himeko se queda estática, no se esperaba esto, pero no sería un simple roces de labios, en esta oportunidad, Chikane se aventura en la cálida boca de la joven, que sin presentar oposición no se niega a la entrada de aquél órgano, muy por el contrario, la acompaña en sus movimientos. Perdida en la la sensación que se apodera de ella, no pensando en nada, sólo concentrada en aquel beso. Pero el beso debe ser roto, no por falta de aire, sino es una medida que la propia Chikane ha tomado, pues sabe que sus besos no son indiferentes a nadie y contando con eso, era otra acción para que la joven siguiera pensando en ella. Quedándose en la misma posición, después que el beso ha sido finalizado, la voz y el dedo índice de la maestra delineando sus labios, Himeko abre los ojos, y se sonroja de una forma furiosa.

-Etto... yo..

-No digas nada, lo sé- Sonríe con picardía- Es hora de que nos vayamos.

Chikane abre la puerta y despidiéndose Himeko camina con mucha velocidad, casi corriendo, pues la vergüenza de hace algunos momentos, no es muy fácil que se esfume. Mirándola por algunos momentos Chikane vuelve a colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la gira para cerrar la sala como corresponde. Después camina en dirección contraria de la joven, rumbo a su oficina.

Las horas de la tardes pasan sin mayores contratiempo, las aburridas horas de clases de las materias que ya han finalizado sólo hacen perder el tiempo, pues los estudiantes que tenían una última oportunidad de aprobar y continuar con sus carreras sin que se atrasarán medio año o en los peores casos en un año, son pocos, además que Himeko ya había pasado la barrera de la única materia, que puso en aprietos sus becas, se dedica a olvidarse de los minutos que estuvo a solas con Himemiya-san, aún su respuestas y el beso no lo ha olvidado, es más, su mente se encarga de recordárselo a cada instante, y en ella nace una gran duda, y muchos si; que pasa si acepto su ofrecimiento, que pasa si es con ella que pierdo mi virginidad, que pasa si la rechazo. En estos momentos cada una de esas cuestiones tiene el mismo valor, no puede decidir uno por sobre otro.

Llega la hora de regresar a su hogar y en un intento de olvidar la breve pero intensa conversación, Himeko está inmersa en la música que sale de sus audífonos mientras camina. Sintiendo la seguridad de su casa, Himeko no piensa en nada más que recostarse un rato y meditar la propuesta de su maestra.

Si lo pienso bien, ella es muy atractiva, muy hermosa y creo que es una buena persona, pues no se sobrepasó conmigo, pero si me chantajeó, se aprovecho de cierta forma, pero ahmm, tengo mis dudas, pues hoy se mostró muy atenta, no queriendo forzarme a nada, ni siquiera con ese beso... Los dedos de Himeko van a descansar sobre sus labios, recordando el beso de despedida después de la primera clase, aún la sensación no se va, es una sensación agradable, es una sensación que Himeko quiere volver a experimentar.

Pero si acepto, sólo haremos, esto y aquello, eso no es lo que deseo, yo deseo enamorarme de la persona que me entregue la primera vez.. Y ahí estaba un nuevo cuestionamiento, que pasa si ella se enamora de ella, que pasa si es en verdad puede disfrutar de ese sentimiento, que pasa si es ella lo que siente eso, que pasa si ella, es engañada con palabras bonitas y gestos atentos, ¿sería capaz de soportar ser usada?

Sin embargo si me quedo con las dudas nunca lo sabré, no es que ella me desagrade, es sólo que creo que comenzamos mal, además la primera vez que la vi, mis ojos no podían para de mirarla... entonces... ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Himeko coloca su brazo derecho en su cara, cubriendo sus ojos, para obtener algo de calma y una forma de pensar fríamente, pero su meditación es interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

¿Quién puede ser?, es un número desconocido. De todas formas presiona la tecla verde, aceptando la llamada.

-¿Alo?- Su voz es neutral.

-Hola Himeko, ¿cómo llegaste a casa?- Le pregunta la mujer mayor, Himemiya Chikane.

-¿Ah?- Se sale de su boca, creyendo imposible que la mujer que está inmersa en sus pensamientos la llame.

-¿Me escuchaste?, te pregunté si has llegado bien a casa.- La voz de Chikane está en calma.

-Si bien.. gracias por preguntar, pero dígame como se consiguió mi número.- Himeko aún esta sorprendida de estar conversando con su maestra.

-Eso es muy fácil Himeko, solamente tuve que preguntarle a la secretaria de la carrera por tus datos, es sumamente sencillo.

Himeko se pregunta si tiene su número telefónico también tendrá su dirección, eso está a segundos de ser confirmado.

-Bien, como no quiero molestarte, sólo te llamo para algo puntual, así que me preguntaba si tienes algún compromiso para más tarde, pues me gustaría salir contigo.

-...-

-Himeko... ¿qué respondes?

-Pues...- En esos momentos, su corazón latía muy a prisa, y su boca se había secado, pues la pregunta fue hecha tan de improviso que tenía que pensarla muy bien.

-Vamos es sólo una salida, ya te dije no sucederá nada, a menos que tú lo quieras.

-Bueno... yo...- Pero que puede responder, no es algo que se decida en pocos segundos o ¿si?, pero ¿qué tenía que perder?, la respuesta es que tenía más cosas que ganar, pues perder tenía nada.

-Sí.- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

-Bien, pasaré por ti a las ocho, ¿esta bien la hora?, porque puede ser más temprano.

-No, a esa hora está bien...

-Entonces te paso a buscar a la hora acordada. Adiós Himeko, besos.

La llamada finalizó.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder aquí?... ¿acepté salir con mi profesora?... ¿a dónde iremos?... y ¿cómo me vestiré?

Esas y otras preguntas se hace Himeko, después de la extraña llamada, pero al menos tiene dos horas para arreglarse y esperar a donde la escoltará.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Nota IV

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a este fic corresponde la Autora " **Karin Volphied** " y los personajes corresponden a sus legítimos dueños.

 **Título: Me Haces Tanto Bien…**

 **Nota IV:**

Observando el techo de su habitación, evoca los recuerdos de días anteriores, de las citas a distintos sitios, de las numerosas llamadas, de los mensajes de texto, de las dulces palabras de su maestra y recuerda la primera vez que le dijo Chikane-chan.

No sé en que estaba pensando, pero se sintió tan bien al decirlo, como si una barrera invisible hubiese desaparecido, lo bueno es que lo aceptó con una brillante sonrisa.

Ahora sus manos juegan con su celular, pues espera la llamada para su última salida, mañana ya regresará a su hogar, es la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de tomar valor y transmitirle lo que desea, pues ya se ha dado cuenta lo que alberga su corazón, lo ha sabido desde hace dos días, pues ha hecho muchas tonteras, que sólo se hacen cuando estás enamorada.

Asustándose por el repentino ruido proveniente del aparato que sostiene, de inmediato contesta la llamada. Con la indicación de que estuviese lista en una hora más, termina la fugaz conversación.

Nunca le ha dicho el lugar de destino, en su primera cita, se asustó pues creyó que irían a un motel o su apartamento, pero no, ni siquiera se han acercado a esos lugares, eso fue que confiara cada día más, hasta que fue inevitable no enamorarse de Himemiya Chikane, olvidando las ocasiones en que estuvieron juntas, las situaciones vividas en la Universidad.

Después de divertirse en una discoteca, casi exclusiva, Chikane repetía la rutina de ir a dejarla hasta la puerta del edificio sin llegar ni siquiera a apartarse de su carro más allá de dos metros.

-Buenas noches.- Termina su despedida con un beso, cuando separan sus labios, Himeko no se mueve, queda mirando a Chikane, aunque hubiese practicado muchas veces la petición, no es lo mismo cuando es la verdadera.

-¿Qué sucede Himeko?- Se acerca una vez más a ella.

-Etto... solo... bueno... ahm... es algo difícil de decir- Comienza a jugar con sus manos.

-Aún no descubro como leer mentes, así que sería conveniente que me dijeras lo que quieras, pues ya está haciendo frío.

-Si... bueno... tienes razón... ahm.. está bien se lo diré... - Respira hondamente- Estoy de acuerdo con su proposición, quiero que seas mi primera vez- Son más o menos las palabras que quería decir, pero cuando las escucho, sonaba algo cursi, ¿pero había otra forma? Chikane no sabe si gritar, saltar o hacer cualquiera otra estupidez, así que opta por la más adecuada para esta ocasión, un beso.

_

Con su corazón acelerado en el mismo momento en que el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, su cuerpo se tensó, de inmediato su boca se secó, y las palabras se le agolpaban sin tener idea de cuál sería la adecuada para decir en este momento, sus manos las mueve nerviosamente, pero la voz de Himemiya-san, no... de Chikane-chan, hizo que de inmediato desviara su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azulados.

-Vamos.- Con seguridad entrelaza su mano, para guiarla al interior del apartamento, con una decoración digna de admirar por unos minutos, en cada objeto hay un detalle que completa al otro, una figura de arte, un óleo, el color de las paredes, los muebles, todo parece estar preparado, para que las personas que lo visitan se sientan a gusto, además de resaltan la personalidad de la maestra de artes.

Sus pasos son inseguros, hay cierto nerviosismo que no puede dejar de sentir, que se ve reflejado en la opresión que siente en la boca del estómago, intenta disimularlo, pero la falta de conversación o el apretón más fuerte en su mano izquierda que es sostenida por la elegante mujer, son indicios muy fuerte del temor a lo desconocido que experimenta.

-No tengas miedo.- Chikane le indica que se siente en el borde de la amplia cama, la iluminación ahora es escasa, los interruptores han sido bajados, hasta la posición de apagado, solamente la luz de luna, que entra por el gran ventanal permite que pueda distinguir más allá de sombras.

La dueña de tan lujoso espacio, de inmediato se sube al colchón para quedar en la espalda de su invitada especial, pues el lugar es especial, lo ha preparado, desde el momento que ha querido tener a su estudiante completamente, en algunas ocasiones pasó por su mente que rechazara su oferta, pero de inmediato salía a relucir su confianza y preparaba un ambiente especial.

Con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven, va obsequiándole suaves masajes, desde los costados de su cuello hasta volver al lugar inicial. Alternaba esa fricción con ligeros besos, depositados en distintas zonas, le permite tener un conocimiento de los lugares más sensible de la joven de cabellera rubia.

Con esas caricias Himeko, va relajando su cuerpo y dejándose llevar sin resistir a tan exquisitos toques, cierra sus ojos para disfrutar el momento.

Como buena y experimentada amante, siente los cambios que va sufriendo el cuerpo de su joven pareja, así que se aventura a explorar nuevas zonas. Marcando el camino con la yema de sus dedos, va trasladando sus manos hasta el primer botón de la blusa lila, combinaba este movimiento, con unos leves mordiscos en la oreja derecha de Himeko.

-Ahh- Fue la reacción de la joven, el pequeño gemido salió de su boca tan natural, expresando con tanta fidelidad de lo que está viviendo, que la maestra siguió desabotonando la blusa, hasta llegar al último botón. Teniendo más acceso a la tersa piel del vientre de su estudiante, toca con delicadeza, sin ningún afán, pues quiere hacer todo pausado, no hay nadie que apresure aquel instante, asimismo quiere dejar una gran huella en la mente, el alma, el corazón y en el cuerpo virginal de Himeko, también desea grabar en su memoria este encuentro, pues es su mayor aspiración, que si le dicen que al siguiente día morirá, no se arrepentirá de nada, pues cumplió su mayor anhelo.

Una vez más sus manos vuelven a los hombros para que la tela descienda a través de sus delgados brazos, hasta sacarla por completo. Con el torso semi desnudo, deposita en toda la espalda besos, ligeros y sutiles besos, obteniendo como reacción unos perceptibles gemidos. Abrazándola por la espalda, acerca sus labios hasta los oídos de la joven.

-Tranquila, confía en mí.- Y dejo una huella de saliva desde su cuello hasta el final del hombro izquierdo, sintiendo como producía pequeños escalofríos en ese cuerpo jamás tocado, hasta ahora.

Con sutileza la toma entre sus brazos y la mueve hasta el centro de la cama, dejando que su cuerpo cayera con suavidad, no sin antes, retirar el brassier de Himeko.

Una vez más tiene esa vista que la cautivo, puede ver con claridad el sonrojo extremo en las mejillas de su joven amante.

Su cabeza va en dirección al rostro de aquella escultura tan majestuosa, digna de replicar en un yeso o dibujar en un cuadro, pero no podrá ser, porque es egoísta y no compartirá con nadie la sublimidad del cuerpo de la joven virgen.

Con un beso calmado, comienza la parte principal de esta reunión. El beso al pasar los segundos se vuelve hambriento, furioso, cargado de pasión, encendiendo a ambos cuerpos. Sus lenguas se entrelazan y forman una batalla que no distingue quien va dominando o quien se deja dominar, es una unión poderosa, que provoca que de ambas bocas, la saliva escurra por sus comisuras. Sin embargo, tienen que tomar un respiro, ¿qué beneficioso sería si mientras se besa el aire no fuera un estorbo?, ¿cuán largos serían?, pero como no es así, se alejan, pero no del todo, Chikane tiene una mano en el vientre de la joven, mientras que sus rodillas y su mano izquierda sostienen su peso. Para Himeko este es el momento más adecuado, para realizar su pequeño deseo. Con ambas manos en las mejillas de Himemiya-san, no ahora no hay formalidades, así que le dice por segunda vez de una forma especial

-Chikane-chan- Su tono de voz es ahogado, como si no tuviera fuerzas para hablar. Chikane se aleja un poco, pero no deja de atrapar con su mirada a esos magníficos ojos amatistas. - Sé que lo que siento por ti no es mutuo, pero quisiera que antes de que me hagas vivir esta maravillosa experiencia, quiero pedirte que me digas que me amas.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Chikane se da cuenta de algo que ha estado ocultando, esa sensación que ha experimentado con los días, es algo nuevo para ella, pero no le dio importancia hasta ahora, pues que significa en verdad esa palabra, ¿es un pretexto para tener sexo con alguien?, ¿es una necesidad para sentirse acompañado?, o ¿resume todas esas acciones que nos liga con la persona que inunda nuestros pensamientos a diario y varias veces durante el día? Nadie lo sabe con exactitud lo que en verdad significa, cada quien le da el valor correspondiente, pues todos expresamos ese fuerte sentimientos de distintas maneras, sin embargo todos lo comunicamos con tres simples palabras.

Reuniendo el valor para afrontar por fin la verdad oculta en su frío corazón, Chikane inhala fuertemente y pronuncia la frase.

-Te amo Himeko.- En lo oídos de la receptora, se siente que esta llena de veracidad, fue expresada como si compartiera con la misma fuerza aquel puro sentimiento, eso le lleno el corazón de alegría y el pequeño temor que sentía se fue disipando.

-Te amo Chikane-chan- Expresa al fin, esos vocablos que se ahogaban en su garganta durante las citas o las llamadas en los días anteriores, ahora por fin está segura que son recibidas como una vez siempre soñó.

La única respuesta que queda en ese momento, es besarse y así lo hicieron. Asumiendo que la timidez de Himeko le negaría hacer algunas acciones, se aparta de ella, para desnudarse, pues quiere sentir esa piel frotando a la suya. Bajando con lentitud los tirantes de su vestido y deslizando al mismo compás el cierre en su espalda, deja su torso a la vista de la joven, quien de inmediato captura la sublime belleza, la proporción del cuerpo, una verdadera obra de los dioses. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

Con una sonrisa dibujando sus labios, acerca su cuerpo para al fin sentir los pequeños pero bien formados senos de Himeko rozando con los suyos. No hay palabras que describan a ciencia cierta los cambios en el cuerpo de la joven inexperta en las artes del amor y del sexo, su mente no la deja pensar, pero no necesita pensar, solamente tiene que sentir, dejarse llevar por el placer que va percibiendo su cuerpo. Una vez más se besan, Chikane deja descansar su peso en la joven, su mano se apodera con libertad, de la cabellera dorada que esta esparcida en plenitud sobre el colchón, inicia pequeños movimientos, sus labios abandonan la boca de su amante, para recorrer, para conocer, para disfrutar de cada centímetro de piel. Con su boca explorando los senos de Himeko, provocando más y más gemidos en la joven, es la manera de desahogar la llama que va apoderándose sin control de su organismo. Jugando en el ombligo de Himeko, la hábil lengua de Chikane sigue su recorrido hacia el sur, topándose con un obstáculo, pero no hay molestia, porque incluso a través de la tela del pantalón una aroma inunda su nariz, es la esencia de la flor intacta. Sonríe de medio lado, y a un ritmo lento va despojándola de sus pantalones, dejando las bragas de encaje blanco en el mismo lugar, con una pequeña ayuda de Himeko, la estorbosa prenda es lanzada al aire sin que ninguna de las dos quiera saber donde ha quedado.

Una vez más acerca sus labios al cuerpo que tiene en frente, pero no busca los labios de la joven, ella tiene un nuevo objetivo, la entrepierna que es custodiada por la íntima ropa, Besa por encima de la prenda el lugar más privado de cualquier mujer, los espasmos no tardan en aparecer, las manos de Himeko, agarran con vehemencia las sábanas y alza su mentón mientras sus párpados se abren más de lo normal y de su boca nace un gran sonido.

Satisfecha por las reacciones continua por algunos minutos más de agradable tortura, escuchando esa melodiosa melodía. Decidiendo que ya es tiempo de convertir a esta radiante joven en mujer, mueve sus manos hasta las caderas y con su pulgar tocando directamente la piel, desliza la humedecida prenda, aumentando aquel aroma.

-Eres muy hermosa mi Himeko- Puede que ser que aún no le pertenezca del todo, pero mirarla una vez más en ese estado, ha decidido retenerla para ella, no sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero eso no importa, lo importante es terminar el tormento que sufre la joven.

Sin embargo, ella no está completamente desnuda, pero en unos breves instantes pone remedio a ese ínfimo problema.

Vuelve a recostarse al lado de la joven, quiere ver y oír las reacciones que está a punto de iniciar, lo más cerca que pueda, así que deja que su mano derecha acaricie la mejilla descendiendo hacia aquel cálido y nunca antes visitado lugar.

Con dos de sus dedos, tantea aquel fértil terreno, deja que la humedad se impregne en ellos y los empuja.

La reacción de Himeko es instantánea, cierra sus ojos con vigor y un quejido sale de sus labios, Chikane conoce esos hechos, hace mucho tiempo sintió igual, sabe como apaciguarlos, con un beso, que es una mezcla perfecta de ternura y pasión, empuja sus dedos hacia el estrecho pero cálido interior, las paredes la atrapan, esos músculos se contraen ante el intruso, pero moviéndolos en forma circular logra dilatarlos y derribar ese impedimento que probo hace algunos días, con un par de movimientos más, su dedos se pueden mover con mayor libertad, y se aleja del rostro de Himeko para observar los cambios que se producen en ella que son reflejados en los diferentes contracciones de los músculos de su cara, también aumenta la fuerza de los gemidos de la joven.

Una tímida orden es escuchada por Chikane, entonces su pulgar toca el endurecido botón de la ya desvirgada flor, en instantes obtiene el resultado esperado. Las caderas de la ya mujer, se alzan algunos centímetros, su cuerpo entero se tensa y un último pero el más agudo gemido anuncian que ha experimentado el clímax, que ha alcanzado el cielo.

Chikane se acomoda, retirando su dedos de forma suave, estos están bañados por la mezcla del transparente líquido con la sangre del himen, la mayor prueba que Himeko es suya. Sentándose cerca del borde de la cama, desde el interior del cajón de su mesa de noche, saca un blanco pañuelo y limpia sus dedos, ese será su más valioso objeto, para siempre, vuelve a guardarlo en una pequeña caja aterciopelada y se recuesta al lado de Himeko, quien aún intenta recobrar su normal respiración.

Los segundos no dejan de avanzar, Himeko se encuentra en calma, su cuerpo está relajado, solo quiere cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, pero por un motivo desconocido, se rehúsa, pues se imagina que lo vivido no es más que una fantasía, pero al sentir la calidez del cuerpo que la acompaña en la inmensidad de esa cama, le indican lo contrario, así que deja que sus párpados caigan y vuelva a mirar la oscuridad. No obstante, un fuerte abrazo impide que descanse.

Sin palabras, solamente movimientos, Chikane expresa que hay algo más que quiere hacer sentir a su ya mujer, no comprendiendo con claridad lo expresado con gesto, imita las acciones de su maestra, así que queda sentada al borde del colchón está vez al lado contrario de donde se inicio esta incursión amatoria.

Alejándose de ella, la empuja por los hombros y de inmediato la gira, deja a su vista la espalda que es cubierta por varios mechones dorados, las rodillas de Himeko, tocan la fina alfombra y sus manos son atrapadas casi donde termina su espalda, se extraña por la posición pero nada dice, solo se deja guiar, nada malo puede sucederle.

De esa forma, Chikane puede efectuar su deseo oculto, otro más, el primero ya ha sido cumplido, espera que este sea de la misma forma.

Arrodillándose y acercando su cara hacia la zona de las nalgas de Himeko, incursiona en nuevos terrenos, con la ayuda de sus manos puede tener un mejor acceso en la otra entrada, con su lengua delimita el perímetro, sus movimientos son circulares, de esa forma ayuda que se dilata algunos centímetros.

Las manos de Himeko agarran con fuerza las sábanas y separa su torso de la cama, una nueva sensación está naciendo, igual o mejor que la anterior, siente algunas nalgadas, no se asusta, sino por el contrario, la vuelven a encender. Teniendo el suficiente espacio, Chikane encuentra la posición adecuada para introducir primero su lengua y minutos después, dos dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras que va acercándose a la espalda de Himeko, solo rozándola, para mantener su peso y equilibrio utiliza su mano libre. Movimientos en dirección de adentro y afuera son ejecutados con ritmo, son acompañados de gemidos por parte de ambas, a Chikane no le interesa sino no puede poner fin a su excitación, lo importante del momento es hacerla disfrutar y lo está logrando.

Está exploración ha sido exitosa, escuchada la tan ansiada respuesta y saca sus dedos de aquel lugar, para dejarse desfallecer sobre la cama, mientras Himeko se mantiene en la misma posición hasta que Chikane la ayuda para acomodarse una vez más, ahora en sus brazos.

-Ha sido la mejor de los noches, no puedo esperar a las miles que vendrá.- Besa la cabeza de Himeko, quien se admira por la declaración, ¿es lo que piensa?, o ¿su falta de energías está haciendo que escuche algo que no es realidad?, permanece en silencio, oyendo los fuertes latidos del corazón de Chikane-chan.

Juntas, las dos descansan esta noche, las dos han obtenido lo que desean, ¿pero que sucederá mañana?

Domingo, minutos antes de que Himeko suba al tren que la llevará devuelta a su aldea natal.

No vendrá, obtuvo lo que quería así que ya no sabré más de ella, aunque en la mañana antes de despedirnos, me dijo que estaría aquí... ¿en verdad fue bueno confiar en ella?, como lo suponía termine siendo utilizada... era una opción, pero ya no puedo arrepentirme, no se puede retroceder el tiempo... aunque no puedo enojarme ni estar triste, al menos me enamoré de ella, sabía que no sería correspondida. Suspira, creyó en las palabras de esta mañana, creyó en Chikane-chan. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al tren, una voz hace que gire su cuerpo.

-¡Himeko!, ¡ESPERA!- Chikane grita unos metros más allá, aun corriendo, pues es algo que desea decirle a su amor.

Cuando está cerca de ella, la toma con confianza y la besa, sin importarle la gente que está alrededor. Al separarse, Himeko es la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué quiere Himemiya-san?- Lo dice en un tono sin emoción

-¿Ya no soy Chikane-chan?- No puede creer en la formalidad que está usando.

-Creo que no, ahora me iré de vacaciones por un mes y medio, así que supongo que usted tendrá otra compañía, así que debo olvidarla lo más rápido posible.

-¿Otra compañía? ¿olvidarme de ti?, no digas eso, jamás podría olvidarme de ti, tú has cambiado o mejor aún has hecho que me de cuenta que más allá de disfrutar los placeres de la vida, también se puede obtener el amor, porque en verdad... yo te amo.

Asombro, es lo que reflejan sus amatistas, una declaración de su maestra es inesperado, no sabe como reaccionar. Chikane espera su respuesta, tuvo que esperar varios segundos

-Yo también te amo, Chikane-chan- Y se lanza a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, se quedan así hasta que dan el segundo aviso que el tren dejara pronto la estación.

-Eso es lo que tenía que decirte, además que bueno, quiero que te conviertas en mi novia-

-¿Su qué?-

-Mi novia, porque nunca te dejaré ir, quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre, si es posible-

-No sé que decir, no lo esperaba, pues hay muchas razones para negarme, pero todas no tienen valor frente al hecho de que la amo... sí... seré su novia.

Con otro beso sellando su incipiente relación, se da el último aviso.

-Me tengo que ir-

-Eso creo, pero no importa, yo te llamaré para saber como llegaste y preguntarte cuando puedo ir a visitarte

-¿Ah?- La mira con desconcierto.

-Sí.. quiero que sea formal, no me importa lo que piensen tus padres, yo lucharé para que nadie nos separe.

-...- ¿Es su imaginación?, o en verdad está es la misma mujer que la chantajeó hace más de una semana, no puede creerlo.

-Himeko, no te quedes ahí, el tren está a segundos de partir.

-Es verdad.- Con un último beso, se despiden con la promesa de verse en los próximos días.

Es así como continúa la historia de una aprovechada maestra y una joven estudiante que desea seguir con su educación universitaria. Es una típica historia de maestro y alumna, una historia superficial, pero una historia que relata como una mujer que está interesada en solamente el sexo, puede conocer la calidez del sentimiento más fuerte que existe en este mundo, el amor, por una joven inexperta en muchos ámbitos, pero que gracias a su ternura, su inocencia, pureza y naturalidad, hizo que alguien mucho mayor que ella, conociera lo mejor de este mundo.

 **Fin**

Nota final: Así es, lectores, esta historia constaba solamente de 4 capítulos… y yo creo que es la historia breve más épica de KnM que se haya redactado originalmente en castellano…

Muchas gracias a todos y a todas los que siguieron esta breve historia… incluso a los que no dejaron su parecer por escrito porque hasta yo mismo no dejo comentarios en todos y cada uno de los fanfics que leo así que sé bien de lo que hablo xD.

Pronto compartiré otras historias Yuri de otros autores que por X razón nunca publicaron sus fanfics en esta página y sin más que decir me despido de momento…


End file.
